Cum Cum Under My Shower!
by eternalshiva
Summary: Co-authored PWP – After a grueling mission and the worst kind of Hokage training yet, Naruto only wants to head home, shower and snuggle with his wife, but unknown to him, Hinata's picked up a few of his unpredictable tendencies. NH - NSFW!


**Cum Cum Under My Shower**  
_By Perpetual159 and eternalshiva_  
One-shot

_Disclaimer:_  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed by Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I make any monies off this fanfiction.

**AN** – This fic is for _**Gisellerocks **_'cause she's supah awesome. She inspired perpetual159 with a doodle and roped me into helping write it, so this is co-authored. Make sure to leave some love to perpetual in her inbox. You can find her on deviantArt and Perpetual has the drawing posted on her site https: / / sites. google. com / site / perpetual159 / cum-cum-under-my-shower

* * *

**Warning:**

Nothing like a little PWP to get back in the mood for writing!  
The characters are married, for several years, and Hinata is aware of the ways of men.  
So no comments on how OC she is, cause she isn't in this situation and it's intended.

* * *

Thank you _Midoriko_sama_ for the input, insight and beta, I appreciate it. We had sent it to Jolly but he went MIA and the corrected document never made it out of his mailbox so, we sent it to someone else. Log in, you cunt!

* * *

God, he was _exhausted_.

There were no ifs, ands or buts about it—he was downright burned out no thanks to his latest mission. It was ironic how the simplicity of this task had completely drained the life out of him.

"It's not hard," Tsunade no Baa-chan had said after pulling in his interest and inflating ego with the promise of a mission that had specifically been reserved_ for him_.

He scoffed. _Not hard, my ass!_

He should've known better when she casually explained what the mission entailed—welcome and entertain some VIP's from various hidden villages—but if he didn't know any better, this mission turned out to nothing other than babysitting. She knew perfectly well what it was like to take a bunch of snobbish, infuriating old farts for a tour of the village, and the fact she had assigned it to him was just cruel and unusual punishment. On several instances throughout the day, he had to wonder if he'd done something wrong, or if maybe his jabs at her about her age were finally getting to her.

"Don't act retarded," she had reminded him before he stepped out of her office. He raised a brow, curious as to what she meant with such a specific remark.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he had asked indignantly.

Tsunade simply replied, with a strange emphasis on "not to act like his usual loud self."

After painfully extracting the promise he'd be a gentleman and act on his best behaviour, she allowed him to leave the Hokage Tower only to be dragged into this never-ending political Hell.

Man, that had been harder than the last A-ranked mission he'd taken in. Their _higher than thou_ attitude had tested his newfound patience. Every snot nosed remark that came out of their ignorant mouths he countered with an internal dialogue of Tsunade's promise that "this was for your own good, it's Hokage training."

That sneaky drunk! Hokage training or not, it was a dirty move! The worst part was that he couldn't even put these assholes in their place. He had _promised_.

For the first time ever, he carefully considered breaking his damned nindo just to shut them up.

Thankfully, he had somehow prevailed and followed through on his word without any incidents. His day was finally over, and he could almost laugh at himself and the way he had been so _very_ eager to escort the dignitaries to Konoha's most luxurious hotel as his mission neared its end. And not a minute too soon, he might add. He was almost home and he couldn't wait to take a warm bath and collapse into Hinata's arms right after.

That thought brought a lazy grin to his face. There was no doubt about it; Hinata's hugs were the _very_ best. Nothing beat the warmth of her touch, the cozy feeling it brought when her fingers gingerly rubbed the back of his neck or the loving sound of her voice when she asked about his day.

Despite the fact that his feet were dragging, that his shoulders were slumped forward and his arms were dangling lifelessly, his pace suddenly quickened—he couldn't wait another second longer to see his girl.

* * *

_Oh, yes. Warm baths in the evenings are heavenly_, Hinata thought as a cute, tiny smile formed on her lips. She hummed quietly while wrapping a towel loosely around herself, and then pressed her fingers against the skin of her face, trying to cool down the blush brought on by the heat of the water.

It wasn't that she had a rough day or anything, but… well, it had been something she had been looking forward to all day as she trained with the rest of Team 8. Despite her love for Akamaru, she wasn't fond of his doggy smell. It had this odd tendency to stick to her clothes for hours on end. Kiba didn't seem bothered by the stench the poor mutt let off, but she couldn't take it after a little while.

It wasn't _just_ Akamaru or Kiba that made her daily bathing ritual a must. Shino was as much of a culprit. His bugs tended to occasionally slip past her defense and crawl into certain parts of her body she just wasn't comfortable with. It was hard to explain to Naruto sometimes just _how _they got in there, but he always seemed rather amused at her exuberant scenarios, and the way she would shudder when she recounted her training sessions to him.

Hinata shook her head sharply.

Now wasn't the time to reminiscence about the things Team 8 couldn't control. They complimented each other and helped her get stronger and that's all that mattered. She was willing to sacrifice her girlish smell and bug free body parts for the sake of protecting those she loved!

She pressed her lips together, and sighed nervously. Tonight… well, tonight she wanted to be _extra_ clean. No lingering dog smell, _or_ strange bugs in her armpits to distract her. She wanted to look a little bit more inviting than usual since it was a special night.

There was a click of the front door opening, followed by the sound of dropped sandals hitting the floor ungraciously. She felt a tang of excitement crawl up her skin as she pictured him performing his _coming home _routine.

Naruto had been gone so long that it was no secret to anyone she'd missed him like crazy. Even Kiba had clued in when she left the training grounds practically skipping home. His comments on her eagerness to be home before Naruto had made the tips of her ears turn bright red, and that's not even mentioning all the cat-calling noises he made the further away she got.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her hairbrush, and right when she was about to begin untangling her wet hair, she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist and a chin settle on her shoulder.

"Tadaima…" a tired voice muttered in her ear while a nose buried itself against her neck. She couldn't help eeping at the ticklish sensation that his scruffy start of a beard caused, but was openly surprised when she heard a sigh and felt most of his weight settle against her.

This was certainly not the Naruto she expected home.

Blinking, Hinata tried to look back at him, but he was holding her too tightly, and his face was too close to hers to see, so she turned just enough to catch sight of them in the mirror nearby. The usually rowdy blond looked thoroughly exhausted.

She felt the pang of guilt deep down, realising that after a weeklong mission, the last thing Naruto needed was a planned evening. Expecting him to do anything more than wanting to shower, eat and cuddle until he passed out would be inconsiderate on her part, not to mention the fact that he didn't even notice she was only donning a towel. This was definitely a testament of just _how_ tired he was; he usually ate up opportunities like this with a spoon.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun," she said, drawing him out of the coma he seemed to have dropped himself in. Her small, sympathetic smile seemed to momentarily rejuvenate him.

He snuggled her neck again, nose buried as far as it could at the nape of her neck, and breathed in her scent. It had been too long, and, apparently, he had missed her.

"Long day?" her question brought back unpleasant memories and Naruto just barely suppressed a groan.

"Ugh, don't even remind me. I want nothing to do with politics for a whole year!"

Her smile stretched at his melodramatics. "That bad?"

This time he did let out a long throaty groan. "Those old farts make spending time with Ibiki look like fun."

"Hmm…" was her only response. She watched in the mirror as he straightened out for a moment, heard him stretch and scratch at his fuzzy beard. He seemed out of sorts. The sweat and dirt was making his skin itch but he didn't appear ready to let go of Hinata.

"Maybe a shower will make you feel better?" Hinata suggested, her voice almost squeaked when he pulled her close to him. He took another deep breath, almost as if to taste her clean scent. His eyes were closed, missing her blush.

"That… that _does_ sound good," he replied, still seemingly functioning on autopilot. Hinata shook her head slightly, amused that in his exhaustion he'd missed her subtle suggestion. She watched as he haphazardly took off his vest and flung it on the bed, heading towards the ensuite without as much a single backwards glance. Had he looked, he would of laughed outright, for there stood his shy little Hinata, gazing at the reflection of herself in the mirror, her face red with a blush that screamed _NAUGHTY PORN_ while twisting the brush between her hands awkwardly.

She bit her lip as Naruto's back disappeared into the bathroom. Her suggestion wasn't _that_ subtle, was it?

_Well… he _**is**_ very tired_, she mused_._

But, then… if he was _that _tired, well… she couldn't very well pretend that he'd have enough energy to shower properly, could she? What if he hurt himself in there? She would definitely be at fault! Responsible even! The Hokage in training couldn't afford to miss any time in the office. She nodded, convincing herself. It was her civic duty to ensure his safety.

Yes. That's right. Her _civic_ duty.

She smiled and dropped her towel to the ground. There was nothing inconsiderate about helping him stay safe from the evils of a wet bathroom now, was there?

* * *

The water was hot against his scalp, and Naruto let out a deep and relieving breath as the drops rained down, washing away most of his aches and pains within moments. Hinata had been right again, the shower was revitalizing.

She always shook her head when he praised her ability to make great suggestions and her keen ability to give out just the right advice. She didn't think she was awesome, but he knew better!

He sighed. Maybe… maybe if he gave her his best puppy eyes and whined about how stiff his back was, she'd feel compelled to give him one of her infamous massages. He'd definitely be in heaven then.

Smirking, Naruto reached up and ruffled his hair, ensuring it'd get thoroughly wet before he lathered it up. It wasn't as good as Hinata's touch, but it was relaxing in its own way.

Before long his blond hair was covered with a thick layer of sud, and he scrubbed firmly. His brain kept replaying scenes with those stupid delegates asking uncomfortable details about him. He felt a surge of stress and he groaned. How did someone turn their brain off? He scrubbed harder, feeling the hairs pull from the skin and he wished for Hinata's gentler touch. She could make him forget anything in the blink of an eye with those fingers.

Moments later, with eyes shut tightly, Naruto stepped under the torrent of warm water to rinse out the suds. He paused for a moment, feeling goose bumps on his skin. He could've sworn he felt a cold draft, only to shrug and lean forward into the stream of water, not thinking much of it until two hands, with delicate long fingers, found their way into his sudsy hair.

He stopped instantly, turning his head around to find himself looking straight into the eyes of his wife.

"Hina- Hinata-chan?" he said, blinking for more reason than the soap slathering down his forehead.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied in a hushed voice just audible over the shower.

"Um… You're in the shower… with me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to kick himself._ Way to state the obvious, Captain Genius,_ he reprimanded himself.

As always, Hinata only smiled at him, and he resisted closing his eyes with dread. He must've sounded like a real idiot.

"I am," she agreed, if anything for his sake. "You looked tired, and I thought you might need some help," she added in a sweet voice. Moving closer, she sensed his eyes on her as she pressed her water-slicked skin to his. "Let me help you wash your hair?"

Swallowing thickly, his tired mind caught up with her _naked _presence. Lucky for him, it was quick enough and he nodded, albeit a bit numbly, before turning away from her as he felt her fingers move across his scalp.

"Don't turn that way, silly," she said giggling and turned him around to face her. "There. That's_ much_ better."

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled, feeling slightly foolish. He was sure his brain had checked out in the last thirty seconds.

With eyes half closed, and her gaze fixed on his own, Hinata pressed her chest against his and playfully reached around his neck to massage the scalp.

"It's okay," she assured him and then softly requested, "Move back," to which he obliged. Her fingers cleaned the suds, and he felt himself relax as she massaged his scalp into mush.

She heard his sigh of relief and she let out another giggle. He peeked from one eye, trying to keep the soap from blinding him but he nearly forgot to blink when her eyes locked onto his. He didn't miss the strange twinkle in them. The subtle hint of lust she carefully tried to hide excited him.

Hinata's gaze then drifted past his to the bottle of conditioner. She reached towards it and poured a generous amount into her free hand, placing the bottle back. Applying it, she made sure to lather all of his unruly hair.

Naruto watched her intently, but she was very dedicated to the task at hand. He always took pride in being the one person who knew his wife the best, but her actions at that very instant had him a little off kilter.

He couldn't tell what she was up to. Her eyes would only meet his occasionally—actually, they were very fleeting and shy—so he was having a very difficult time reading the mood.

Hinata must have known he was struggling; she could surely feel it, and not just instinctively—that was quite the hard on he had. She raised a delicate brow at him, but he wasn't paying much attention, too consumed with figuring out exactly what kind of signals—if any—she was sending. He unknowingly pouted as his tired brain mucked up obvious attempts at being seduced.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun…?" she asked, a slight frown forming on her brow.

"Uhhh… nuthin'," he mumbled, smoothing his features out and trying to look innocent.

Hinata hummed. He knew she wasn't buying it, and the tilt in her head told him so unequivocally. He decided to go for broke, and if he was misreading the whole scenario, well, maybe she'd take it as a suggestion.

"You're not just going to wash my hair, are you?"

Hinata grinned softly. His words came out in an almost unintelligible mumble because of his pout; she understood him perfectly.

"No."

The impish grin that brightened his face was priceless. She laughed outright when he happily replied with a boyish "I'm _so_ glad."

"Good," she replied mirthfully.

"Heheh…"

She smirked slightly. "As a matter of fact," she began, "I've had a little something in mind for you for a while now…" Her hands slicked his blond locks away from his brow while she spoke, her cheeks blushed but the heat of the water hid her embarrassment.

Naruto shuddered violently when her fingertips teasingly trailed down his throat and grazed his chest mischievously. "Is… is t-that right…?"

She giggled just slightly and Naruto resisted closing his eyes with dread. Great, she was making him stutter like an idiot.

"That _is_ right…"

"O-Oh…"

His hands, which had been resting on his sides—he had _really_ tried to be a good boy—wrapped around her hips and pulled her tightly against him. However, he was quick to discover that Hinata seemed to have something else in mind with the way that she shook her head and pushed him against the cool shower wall. Her hand drifted lower, all while she smiled coyly at him, and wrapped around his rigid member.

"Oh, god, Hinata…" he moaned hoarsely, throwing his head back against the tiled wall of the shower.

Her smile turned slightly predatory. She couldn't help but feel a boost of confidence at his reaction.

"You've been working very hard, Naruto-kun…"she murmured seductively, a tone he wasn't used to hearing directly from her—she was usually more subtle.

"I… I g-guess…" Somehow he found her touch much more erotic than usual. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the way she maintained eye contact with him, or considering how, when it came to touching him there, she was terribly shy, but tonight she was different. He couldn't really tell why it was so exciting, but all he knew was that it was absolutely divine.

"You have," she assured, still with a low voice. Her finger pads traced the swollen, sensitive head, forcing him to restrain a choked gasp.

"I…"

"I am sure that Konoha is grateful for all your hard work, Naruto-kun…" she added, then she pressed her head under his chin, placing a long, gentle kiss against his throat. "_I'm_ grateful."

"I'm… glad…" he gasped. Sometimes he had to wonder if she realized exactly how sexy and desirable she could be.

"Good," she said, "because I _do_ believe you deserve a little reward." His ears buzzed at the statement and his painfully hard cock twitched at the suggestion.

"Whah—" His eyes widened as she smiled at him lazily, pressing her breasts firmly against him before she lowered herself down, not leaving an inch between them. He shivered and suppressed the urge to moan out loud at not only the sensation but at the sight she gave him.

Now kneeling before him, her free hand stroked along one of his thighs while the other continued to touch him sensually. This little encounter she had planned had definitely taken him by surprise—it wasn't often that Hinata did _that_ for him, and when she did, it was always in bed where she was always quick to use the blankets to cover her embarrassment, which was always amusing to see. He didn't know exactly what had driven her to throw her reservations to the wind, but he certainly wasn't about to start complaining.

His eyes were closing almost automatically as the sensations began to take him over, but he forced himself to keep them open and look down, for it was one of the most alluring sights he had ever beheld. His sweet, shy Hinata-chan, looking up at him with an expression he'd never quite seen before, one that would have been quite at home on a predator. Not only that, but there was something to say for the way she looked right now; how her hair was enticingly hugged her body. Her breasts, still being sluiced by the shower water beating down on them, began an erotic game of hide-and-seek with some loose strands of hair—this was a game that Naruto was more than willing to play.

He gasped, taken completely by surprise when he felt her tongue swirl against his tip. He looked back at her face. Her eyes were closed as she left tiny, nibbling kisses, descending inch by minute inch.

The view burned itself into his memory, making his already painful arousal throb even more ferociously. He bit his lower lip in an effort to control himself. Between his fatigue and Hinata's zealous sneak attack, he wasn't sure how long he would last, not to mention that she wasn't exactly making things easy for him.

He was almost considering telling Baa-chan to give him more "Dignitaries Babysitting" jobs if this was the kind of treatment was guaranteed to receive every time he got home, because, damn, there was nothing sexier than the way she looked kneeled before him, tormenting him with teasing fingertips and kisses. The sensations weren't unfamiliar, but the view was a sight to behold, especially when her tongue momentarily slipped past her lips to tease the slit on his tip and her mouth finally enveloped him almost entirely.

"Oh, wow…"

Once again he threw his head back, and his hips slapped against the tiled wall. His hands balled into fists since they couldn't find anything to hold on to, but he quickly reopened his eyes and his head snapped back down, blinking out the water that dripped from the tip of his hair and into his eyes. As tempting as it was to just let the sensations wash over him, there was no way in hell he'd miss watching his wife—as opposed to just feeling—giving him the blow job of the century.

It was warm…. her mouth felt so_ very_ warm… so like what he was sure heaven felt like. She was relentless in her ministrations, using her best tricks from her "How to please Naruto-kun" arsenal. And her tongue… oh, sweet ramen bowls, her tongue felt velvety smooth against the skin of his shaft. It moved at a torturous exaggerated pace and she knew it. He wanted to grunt at her to stop being such a tease, but the way she occasionally looked up at him through her lashes stopped him—he could have sworn she was smirking. His eyes rolled up into his head without his consent when her free hand travelled from his ass cheek to the base of his cock. She squeezed him playfully before her tongue swirled the tip generously and she sucked it hard for a moment—the sensation forced an unexpected groan from his lips.

He felt it this time, the smirk against his tip, but he didn't have time to come up with a witty remark. She had already taken him further into her mouth and his breath hitched when one hand cupped his balls gently, squeezing them slightly before she slipped his shaft from her mouth and pumped him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him under her touch.

Hinata was taken aback by the view, his body looked delectable under the heavy rain of the shower, his hair wild, and for a brief moment, she met his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat in excitement—they were a sharp blue, a colour that meant he desired her. Her confidence soared and she became a little bit more daring. She peeked up at him again before leaning forward and kissing the tip, licking the slit more forcefully before nipping, demanding more attention. With her lips she sucked in the skin at the base and he let out strangled moan.

Jesus, where had _this_ come from? Naruto couldn't think anymore.

She nuzzled the shaft with the tip of her nose while letting her tongue lick from the base to the head, her hand still pumping so slowly that he was teetering on the edge of insanity. She quickly swallowed the tip whole again and without noticing, she moaned a little.

He felt the vibration—he couldn't believe it. Did she just…?

_Fuck. That's so hot._

Her head began to bob, her fingers wound tightly around him, stroking him. Her tongue flicked under the head, hitting that one spot that almost made him lose his cool. His lips pulled back and he hissed, his hips jerking awkwardly as she sucked this time and let him go with a loud pop.

"Fff-" was all he managed to say; she wasn't going to allow him to be coherent. She was on a mission. She increased the speed of her hand, her eyes solely focused on her task. She could see the member throb, her face looked hot not only from the heat of the shower, but of her own arousal. Then he saw her free hand wandered down to her own throbbing sex and she slipped a finger between the lips, coating the index and middle finger with her own moisture.

"Naruto-kun…" she barely said it above the sound of the shower. He focused his eyes on her. Her face was flushed with arousal and her lips were slightly swollen from her worship and it was a scene he wasn't about to forget. What had really caught his attention though was where her _other_ hand was hiding. She pulled it away from between her legs, smirking when he gave her a quizzical look. He caught her scent briefly for a moment, and like a bloodhound, it sent his senses soaring. Her coated fingers wrapped themselves around his erection—and before she put her lips around him she breathed him in shamelessly.

She was always aroused by their scent while they made love, and she was curious to see what they tasted like as one.

He_ lost_ it.

She sucked harder, the taste of them was sweet and bitter, but she didn't care. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted him at her mercy. She pressed her breasts against him, her head and hands working together to bring him closer and closer to the edge. She knew it was coming. She could feel his stomach muscles tensing and his breath wheezing almost out of control. His thighs tensed under her and she was determined even more despite the ache in her jaw.

His blood suddenly rushed more violently, drowning out the sound of the shower all together. His member began to throb with a vengeance and his hips snapped forward before he could control them. Hinata responded by opening her mouth further, rolling her tongue around him and taking him deeper.

"Fuck…!"

He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or cry when he finally came into her mouth. All he could hear were his own strangled, hoarse groans, and the shower curtain ripping away from its rail as he gripped it tightly and pulled on it, the rings snapping loudly and echoing within the bathroom walls. He absently noticed a few rings flying in several directions, and as the water continued to pour over them, somewhere_ way_ in the back of his mind he realized that he was making a complete mess.

When he finally came back from his high, he discovered that his hand had been gripping her hair tightly to keep her in place. He loosened his grip immediately and winced apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said, still somewhat out of breath. "Hi- Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

She didn't say a word since she herself was breathing quite heavily. He felt her nod and rest her cheek against his thigh, uncaring of the shower water raining into her eyes, or his flax member not inches from her face. His legs finally gave out on him, and he let himself slide down the slick tile wall until he was sitting opposite her.

With little hesitation, he pulled her into his arms and held her to him tightly, trying to regain his breath.

"Wow…" he heaved. "Just… _wow_." Was all he could say over and over.

Hinata giggled and shook her head.

Reaching up, Naruto shut off the water and flopped his arm around randomly until he finally hit the corner of the towel he'd draped on the curtain rail earlier, pulling it down around them.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered, when he felt her kiss his neck lightly. She looked up at him with a smile, and he batted his nose against hers.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

She frowned slightly. She expected them to catch their breath for a bit longer, but when their eyes met, she smiled, understanding where things were heading as soon as she noticed the mischievous spark.

"Why?"

He grinned playfully, and whispered in her ear "It's your turn."

* * *

**R&R**  
Now off to finish CH14 of ASCIP!  
Leave sum love, midoriko_sama, Perpetual and I worked hard on this! 


End file.
